In the related art, printing devices have been manufactured and used in printing information or data on a printing medium (e.g., a paper) and cutting a printed portion from the printing medium to issue as a receipt. Such a printing device may be employed as a receipt printing device, for example, in an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), where a paper roll is provided to be cut by a predetermined length adapted for a respective receipt. The cut portion of the rolled paper may be printed with required information to be issued as a receipt.
For example, a sensor may be employed to detect a head position (or a printable area spaced apart from a leading edge) of a printing medium remaining after a printed portion from the printing medium is cut. In such a configuration, since the sensor keeps scanning the printing medium while it is being conveyed, deceleration of a conveyance speed may be necessary in order to accurately detect the head position of the printing medium.
In conventional printing devices, where a sensor is employed to detect a head position of a printing medium remaining after a printed portion from the printing medium is cut, conveyance speed may need to be decelerated for the sensor to accurately detect the head position of the printing medium while it is being conveyed. This results in low throughput in printing.